Trunks' final trip
by just a space duck
Summary: Circumstances beyond his control send Trunks careening into another dimension. Here he must face new allies and old enemies, the love of two beautiful women and trying to fit in a world full of superheroes. DBZ/JLU x-over.
1. Arrival

He had a bad feeling from the moment he landed. This trip had felt different from all the others. Traveling through time happened in the blink of an eye, you press a button and suddenly you're in the past; this time had gone by almost exactly like all the others, the key word being 'almost'. His mother's machine had spluttered for a split second, an uneasy shiver went through his entire body in less than a microsecond, but he'd felt it.

When he heard a splash his fears grew. The time machine was programmed with very advanced mapping equipment that was responsible for not dropping him off into the emptiness of outer space, it compensated for the earth's orbit around the sun and found the planet's exact location at the requested time. This mapping equipment also made sure to drop him of in solid land. The fact that he had been plopped down into the ocean was not good news.

Trunks sighed and popped the top off his time machine. The fresh salty smell of the seawater assaulted his nose and he took a long breath of fresh air. It was before noon (the sun had yet to reach its peak). The waters were calm and blue as the time machine bobbed placidly like any normal sea-faring vessel.

He unceremoniously dived under the water's surface, circulating the lower half of the time machine. Finding what he was looking for he quickly pressed down on a square button just to the right of one of the four pegs that sprouted from the machine's side. Pressing the square caused it to pop outwards, revealing two smaller buttons; one red and one blue. Pressing them in a pattern there was an instant puff of smoke before his time machine disappeared and Trunks picked up the little floating capsule.

Putting the capsule in its case and replacing it in his jacket's pocket he dried himself with his ki. Trunks stretched his senses out for any familiar powers.

What he felt shocked him. There were an immense amount of powers that corresponded with the ki of an average human sprinkled with a few hundred above average power levels that probably corresponded to extremely skilled martial artists; everything up until now pointed to this being the earth he had wanted to be in.

The problem was the two-hundred or so unusual powers he felt. Many of them were abnormally high ki signals that couldn't belong to a non ki-aware human. The highest of these wasn't even close to Frieza levels so there wasn't too much need to panic unless they were masking their strength. What really worried Trunks was the number of power levels that he could simply not read. These weren't like the androids, the androids energy source simply couldn't be sensed; he could sense these energies but they were so unconventional and…_ bizarre_ that he wasn't sure if he could call it ki.

_Well, at least I know for sure that this isn't my planet_. He couldn't feel any familiar ki energies on this planet. He didn't know were or when he'd been dumped but he was definitely not going to find out by just floating around. He locked on the nearest ki signature and blasted off.

It was just another normal day in Metropolis; the streets were busy with the chatter of people running errands from building to building, the cars whizzed by in the highway, the Daily Planet was full of shouting and rapid fire typing. Also the city was being attacked by someone.

Attacked by Bizarro of all people. He usually wasn't inclined to bouts of random destruction all by his lonesome, so the newly expanded Justice League knew this had to be a diversion. Currently Supergirl, Stargirl and S.T.R.I.P.E. were trying to contain the behemoth while Mr. Terrific investigated from the watchtower, trying to decipher what Bizarro could be drawing attention away from. At the same time Mr. Terrific was overseeing Superman and Green Lantern in a space mission while Flash and Captain Atom took care of a nuclear meltdown near Romania.

The Thanagarian invasion had shown that a seven member league wasn't enough. This newly expanded Justice League of over fifty members had been established just a short few months ago and they were still working out the kinks. Everything was very new and everybody was having trouble adjusting to living in a giant space station. They had yet to develop solid group tactics and everyone simply trained at their leisure but Mr. Terrific and J'onn were preparing a training schedule for just that purpose. Nobody was sure how effective the league would be against a major threat as it was; they would find out when the time came.

"Keep it up girls!" called the voice of Pat Dugan, also known as S.T.R.I.P.E. He was currently working the people running out of the surrounding buildings, making sure they abandoned the area before things got too serious.

Supergirl and Stargirl were doing their best to subdue Bizarro without causing too much collateral damage. The pasty white skinned doppelganger crashed into the ground from a punch to the sternum by Supergirl. The concrete around him crumbled as he created a small crater on impact. Shambling up slowly he was hit by a ray of pure energy from Stargirl's staff. He was thrown back and crashed through the window of a bakery.

The two heroines hovered above the bakery, neither talking as they waited for Bizarro to come out. They needed to drag this along as much as they could so S.T.R.I.P.E. could clear the area.

The roof of the bakery burst open and Bizarro flew out, none the worse for wear. Supergirl nodded at Stargirl and they went on the offensive, driving him away from the taller buildings. Supergirl gave him an uppercut to the face, sending him flying up to the sky. She followed him up and drew back to punch him but the dull eyed Bizarro surprised her with a kick to the chin, sending her crashing down to the streets below.

Stargirl sent multiple blasts from her staff, some of which Bizarro dodge and some of which clipped him on the shoulders. He flew towards her and accosted Stargirl with his heat vision. She flew around dodging the rays while sending her own blasts.

Bizzaro was blindsided by two explosive missiles. They didn't have any affect on him, but they did stall him enough for Stargirl to regain her bearings and for Supergirl to tackle him out of the air.

"I guess this guy's out of my league" said S.T.R.I.P.E. floating up to Stargirl. She gave him a half smile.

"You'll just have to get used to crowd duty dad" she pointed toward some stragglers who were curious to see a fight, looking from around a very tall office building.

As S.T.R.I.P.E flew off to usher away the group of people with cameras and young boys who really shouldn't be alone a stray ray of Bizarro's heat vision cleaved unevenly through the building they were using as cover. The support beams were melted off by the intensity of Bizarro's ray and the same building that provided them protection was now going to fall on top of the dozen or so petrified citizens.

This was bad, he couldn't do anything and he didn't have enough time to call Supergirl over through the league communicator. He flew towards the yelling people at top speed, calling for help through the comm. even if it was useless. The building was going to fall on them any second and the only thing he could think of doing was creating a human shield over as many of the frightened people as he could. He waited for the blow of the falling skyscraper to come and wondered if his armor was strong enough to withstand a falling building, he wasn't Superman after all.

He didn't have to worry, as just when the building was to impact them he felt nothing. Looking up he saw that it was floating in midair. He wanted to thank Supergirl but didn't see her anywhere, and he decided now was the time to get these people out of here. Hastily he turned to them.

"Leave. Now." that was all he needed to say as they ran as fast as they could, thanking him before scampering off.

Looking back he saw as the falling building was floated down gently on the floor. He didn't see anyone coming out from under the toppled building. Forcing his attention to the fight he saw that Supergirl and Stargirl were still doing battle with Bizarro, neither of them could have done this. It must have been a telekinetic league member who had come to help.

Trunks had flown for only a few minutes before he found a city where he sensed some high ki signals. He came up to the fight that was raging on. He could only gauge the ki of two of the fighters, the two with the capes. From the robot he sensed an average human ki, which just left him very confused. The girl with the staff had one of those ki signals that he simply could not understand, he knew it was there but didn't know how to even begin to comprehend it.

He watched the fight between the two teen girls and the weird looking man who while looking human had skin almost as white as Frieza's. He didn't know if he should interfere; it might have looked like the girls were the good guys, but for all he knew the pasty zombie was a hero. After all, the androids had proven that you couldn't judge based on appearance.

He flew over to a rooftop and continued watching the conflict, not knowing what to do. When he saw the collapsing building he knew he had to intervene. He brought his hand forward in the line of sight of the falling building, he didn't need to do this but it helped him concentrate, he levitated the building and moved it away from the cowering pedestrians, laying it down nearby. Everyone was too engrossed in their fighting to notice, but Trunks didn't know there was an eye in the sky watching.

Mr. Terrific saw the mysterious youth approach the battle. He wasn't affiliated with the league and he didn't look like any superhero he remembered from the league database. He went to warn S.T.R.I.P.E. of this stranger when the building began collapsing. Mr. Terrific quickly looked to the screen at his left and saw that Flash still wasn't available. Supergirl couldn't receive the warning in time to do anything and he didn't have enough time to contact anyone and teleport them to the site in time to stop the structure from collapsing. He prepared for the inevitable and was about to give the command to reserve an infirmary room for S.T.R.I.P.E. and send a scavenging team when the building suddenly stopped in mid-fall.

_Levitation._ He thought as his eyes immediately went to the prime suspect. The purple haired teenager was holding his hand out and making small hand motions that the building responded to.

"S.T.R.I.P.E. there's a possible meta-human half a mile north of your location. He stopped the building from falling but that doesn't tell us anything. Approach him with caution, I'm sending reinforcements for Bizarro" without even waiting for an answer he went back to checking satellite images all over Metropolis for suspicious behavior. He needed to find out who exactly set Bizarro free on the area and their motives.

S.T.R.I.P.E. scanned the area for this Meta and found him standing over a building, looking at the fight. He definitely didn't look like anyone from around there, though he was dressed in clothes fit for a teenager so he probably wasn't from some forgotten realm.

Shining Night and Red Tornado were teleported next to him.

"I'll assist them with Bizzaro" Red Tornado said before flying off. The girls had already gotten the upper hand over Bizarro with teamwork; they would be able to secure him in no time with Tornado's help.

"All right Knight, lets go see what this guy's all about" Shining Knight nodded and they both flew in the direction of the lavender haired stranger, Winged Victory neighing as he spread his wings wide and glided through the air with Shining Night mounted on his back.

Trunks saw the robot and the medieval looking guy riding the winged horse approach him and he stayed calm. They must have seen him move that building and where trying to see if he was a threat. If it came to blows he knew he could take them easily so he simply kept himself alert and looked directly at the two approaching figures.

The two heroes landed on the rooftop and silently inspected Trunks. Trunks in turn saw into their hearts and gave a sigh of relief. The Knight was very noble, his heart was as pure as Goku and Gohan's had been. The robot wasn't a robot; it was a human wearing an exo-suit. He had to give the person credit; it was much more impressive than the old Capsule Corp ones his mother had shown him.

"Hello there" S.T.R.I.P.E. said guardedly. Shining Night though forgot all about trepidation when he noticed Trunks carried a sword on his back.

"A swordsman! Judging from the hilt alone it is magnificently crafted. May I see it?" he had judged the young man in front of him and ascertained that he was good hearted, so as a consummate warrior he wanted to compare the craftsmanship of their weapons.

Trunks looked startled; S.T.R.I.P.E.'s disbelieving look could almost be seen through his armor.

Shining Night looked back at S.T.R.I.P.E. "A knight knows the difference between the eyes of a madman and a noble warrior. I can tell he means us no harm" S.T.R.I.P.E. was very skeptical of the knight's new power but Trunks understood; the knight had seen into his heart just like he had done.

"All right" he said. S.T.R.I.P.E. turned to him cautiously while Shining Knight dismounted his Pegasus, wanting to get a good look at the sword. "I don't mean you guys any harm" he added while he reached for his sword.

S.T.R.I.P.E. was very nervous as the stranger pulled out his sword, a longsword. Trunks unsheathed the blade and held it in front of him so that the knight could observe it.

Shining Night was very impressed. It was longer and more elaborately done than his own. It was obviously meant to be wielded two handed; the hilt was too long for a one handed sword. Said hilt was colored black with a golden colored pommel, leading up to an equally golden hued cross guard with the ends curved slightly upwards. The blade itself was about three feet long and looked impossibly sharp.

"Impressive" he said. The only weakness he saw was that it couldn't be wielded one handed like his own sword. "May I hold it?"

S.T.R.I.P.E. was ready to veto that idea when Stargirl and Supergirl landed on the roof. Before he could question them Stargirl spoke.

"Tornado took him away for questioning to see who put him up to this, we're here to back you guys up" she turned to look at Trunks and thanked god that her costume hid her blush well. The same couldn't be said for Supergirl who was lucky no one was looking at her before she got herself under control. This guy was holding a sword out so a fight was imminent and they had to be alert if he was telekinetic like Mr. Terrific said.

"I ask again, may I wield it" Shining Knight repeated to snap Trunks out of his observation of the two newcomers. From a closer distance he couldn't help but tell that they were very attractive. He locked eyes with the knight.

"Sorry, I can't. It's a lot heavier than it looks" he told him. He doubted that any of them could wield the Z-Sword; originally he'd had to be a super saiyan to even lift it up. He was able to wield the sword as if it was an extension of his very being only after hours of training in the Supreme Kai's planet.

He remembered those twenty –four hours of training while they waited for Babidi and Dabura to reach their next destination. His rage was still coursing through his veins and he was high on having ascended past a super saiyan, he wanted to exact his revenge on those bastards immediately. He had no doubt that he would have been able to kill Dabura without the sword, but he was happy to have listened to the Supreme Kai. Training to use the sword in his base form had strengthened that form and both his super saiyan levels. After that training he was as strong as a super saiyan without having to transform into one.

He put the sword back in its sheath and an awkward silence came over them. S.T.R.I.P.E. wanted to laugh at how ridiculous this was, they didn't have time to be standing around with some mysterious person who he was starting to dislike. He could tell his daughter was affected by this boy and he didn't like that one bit.

"Who are you" he came out and said after seconds of silence by everyone.

"My name is Trunks" he said in a meek voice. He hesitated for a second but decided that telling these people would only help him. "I'm almost completely certain that I'm from another dimension"

Before their reaction could graduate from the raised eyebrows they were currently giving him small beeps were heard. The four heroes went to their ears were a small earpiece could be seen. With his saiyan hearing Trunks could pick up what was being said trough their communication devices.

"_I'm teleporting all of you and the newcomer to the watchtower immediately…_" the voice had an urgent tone to it. A second before that statement Trunks felt a weird sensation. It felt similar to the Kai's instantaneous movement. He got the nauseating feeling of being in a million places at once and wondered how Goku could get used to instant transmission (a move he was kicking himself for not learning). When his vision refocused and he got his churning stomach under control he was viewing a blue tinted room. He and the four heroes were standing on a platform with a few dozen pads on the floor, bright fluorescent lights shining directly above the pads. Everybody else began to walk out of the platform so he did the same. Shining Knight whispered something to his horse and Winged Victory gave an almost imperceptible nod before walking away. A winged horse in a space station (Trunks had just noticed the view of earth from the window) was a ridiculous sight even to a person like him.

A very tall green man walked up to them. He was wearing a blue cape and had a red X crossing his chest.

"What gives with the urgency J'onn" said Flash, who had been teleported in from Romania.

"Flash I need you to tell The Atom all you know about dimensional rips" he said in a no nonsense monotone. "Come with me" he said this to everyone but was looking pointedly at Trunks.

He looked around and saw that the other people were as confused as he was. He followed the big guy into a control room where a dark skinned man with some black t-shaped face paint was typing away at a computer with a map of the world. Trunks got a shock looking at the map, he knew this planet had to be earth but it looked completely different from his own. His earth was just one huge piece of land with islands scattered around. The only thing this planet had in common with his world was the ice caps; everything was all separate and stretched out, it was weird.

"What's this about J'onn?" voiced a confused Supergirl. She liked the new guy a lot but even she wouldn't be crazy enough to bring him to the watchtower without making sure he was a good guy.

"We need to move quick before the problem grows out of hand" he spoke without really answering her question. He turned to Trunks.

"Please tell me the direction and distance of your landing spot relative to the city" the abrupt question shook Trunks off. J'onn went on the computer and put a checkpoint on a city called Metropolis. He looked back at Trunks expectantly and Trunks woke up enough to ponder the question.

"Umm I landed in the middle of the sea and had to fly about forty miles before getting to the city" he then remembered to add something very important if they wanted to pinpoint his landing spot. "I was heading northwest I think" J'onn nodded and pressed a button on the command center.

"Diana I need you to find Dr. Fate and meet up with Captain Atom at these coordinates" he switched to another transmitter "Atom I'm transporting you to the coast near Metropolis, Zatanna will be there. Begin your search at these coordinates" he paused to change frequencies "Aquaman if you are listening we could use your assistance. You will find league members off the coast southeast of Metropolis"

"J'onn what's with this? Why aren't you trying to find the person who sicked Bizarro on Metropolis?" asked a befuddled S.T.R.I.P.E. This mass mobilization of mystic and magic based heroes couldn't mean anything good.

Mr. Terrific stepped up to speak. "Gorilla Grodd broke into Lexcorp and stole some equipment. He's with Giganta and they are on the move away from the city"

"If you want I can put you on it" J'onn said it as a choice but meant it as a dismissal. S.T.R.I.P.E. grunted and went over to the teleportation pad. Shining Night decided to assist him as they joined Green Arrow and Vigilante.

J'onn was still solely focused on Trunks. "Can you tell me the circumstances of your arrival here?" from the sense of urgency Trunks could pick up from his otherwise indifferent voice he knew there was no time to consider telling the truth or not. Stargirl and Supergirl had given up on saying anything a long time ago. Supergirl had one hand under her chin while Stargirl tapped her foot impatiently waiting for answers to this whole thing.

"I was using my time machine to go back to the past" Trunks stated.

"And where is this time machine? Did you leave it in the ocean?" Trunks shook his head and pulled out his capsule case.

"I have it here" the puzzled looks he got told him they didn't have capsule technology here. "Stand back"

He opened the case and pulled out the time machine capsule. He pressed the button at the top and tossed the capsule at an empty space behind him. He forgot to warn them about the puff of smoke and so they jumped when it came. The smoke disappeared into thin air after a few seconds and there stood Trunks' time machine with its top opened up.

"Wow" was all the girls could say, not for the machine itself but for the way it was stored. J'onn was also amazed but he moved on quickly and walked up to the machine, scrutinizing it. That's when Trunks noticed something he hadn't seen when encapsulating it, the area where the generator (the device that facilitated the actual time traveling part) was looked like hardened goo, like it had been at its melting point but then cooled off. J'onn noticed this too and looked at him questioningly.

Trunks walked up to the time machine and squatted down. He felt around the melted spot. It was as cool as the rest of the time machine. He made an executive decision and plunged his fingers onto the metal a few feet away from the distorted spot and ripped at the sheet. He tore a big chunk off and put it on the floor next to him. J'onn squatted next to him with his arms crossed and the girls looked on curiously from behind.

The generator had been a metal sphere which held inside it the time machine's power source; a very rare emerald found in the stomachs of certain dinosaurs. The emerald was the only thing that could contain and conduct the immense amounts of energy needed to travel back in time.

Right now the generator looked like something out of a Dali painting, flattened and with the consistency of rubber instead of a hard metal. Trunks held it in his hands, eyes wide at the implications.

"I-i-its not supposed to look like that" Trunks wracked his brain for any explanation for what happened to the generator. Whatever it was he knew that these people were in the process of figuring it out.

"What was that component supposed to do?" Trunks looke up from his blob of rubber to the green face of the Martian Manhunter.

"It was the energy source" he stood up from his crouching position and kept looking at the floppy little chew toy. "What do you think is happening?" He asked setting his jaw.

J'onn turned his back on Trunks and went back to the computers. Trunks narrowed his eyes but then J'onn began speaking."Three seconds before you arrived someone caused a tear in time and space. We couldn't localize it but we knew it was there. If it is left unheeded this tear will continue growing and we don't know what consequences might befall us"

"So someone caused a tear in this universe and somehow I got sucked into it?" It didn't make much sense but Trunks had never been one for theory and abstract concepts. He was a very capable engineer thanks to his mother and had even begun to make improvements on some capsule designs in the precious months in between Cell and Babidi, but laying down the groundwork and making theoretical discoveries was something he had not inherited from his mother.

"Couldn't it be Grodd?" Supergirl supplied.

J'onn shook his head "Grodd took nothing of consequence from Lexcorp. He was a diversion. If I had to theorize who wanted to take advantage of Superman's absence…"

"Luthor" Stargirl and Supergirl said simultaneously.

"What will you do to fix the tear?" Trunks wanted to know any way in which he could help. _And return to my universe_. He added as an afterthought.

"We do not know, if there is something we can do we will find out soon" J'onn's eyes unfocused for a few seconds and he got a faraway look. "Right" he said abruptly. "May I take this time machine to be inspected?"

Trunks nodded "I'll show you how it works" he encapsulated it and de-capsulated it once to show J'onn how it worked. Encapsulating it again he passed it to the green behemoth.

"I offer you our hospitality. It's the least we can do" Trunks thought the offer through, but he really had no choice. He knew nothing of this planet. He only needed to ask one question.

"Do you have any food?"

He tried to not look like a pig while stuffing his face in front of the two ladies who were sitting with him on the table. He hadn't eaten anything substantial since a day back and so he was fighting a losing battle with his saiyan appetite. The space station had a food court to die for, a saiyan's dream. In between bites he talked with the girls about this world.

"Superman sounds just like Goku" Trunks mused, he'd been here for twenty minutes listening to this planets history from these two girls. Supergirl was the more lively and tomboyish of the two, she was the one who talked the most about this world and told him a little about every hero who walked in through the doors. Stargirl was more quiet and serious though she did add a quip here and there to Supergirl's narrative. Trunks didn't speak much, intent on eating, but he was a very good listener. This world was weird. Everything in his world was based on ki and martial arts, it was about becoming stronger to face and kill stronger enemies. Here the enemies were almost like a community, and most of them weren't even super strong. With all he'd heard about these villains though he knew that just being powerful in this universe was nothing, you needed to be smart and resourceful to deal with all the things that could be thrown at you. The stories of the colorful villains were almost funny if some of them weren't so horrifying.

"Hey Trunks, tell us a little about yourse- your world" Stargirl received a look from Supergirl for the slip up. The two had silently agreed to a competition for the mysterious purple haired youth.

Trunks paused his well mannered but super speeded engulfing of rice and pork. He was pleasantly surprised that the girls didn't look too appalled with his eating habits. They had been a bit shocked at the start but then seemed to accept it as if they were used to it (they were).

"It was called earth too, but all the land was one big continent. There wasn't much internal conflict from what my mother told me, but it made up for it with all the outside threats" Trunks' only experience with an earth untouched by androids had been those few weeks after the Cell Games he'd stayed in the past. He chuckled lightly "Actually, my father was going to destroy the earth when he first got there" This got the desired reaction as Supergirl chocked on her sandwich.

Over the next ten minutes Trunks gave an abridged story of his life. He talked a little about Saiyans and Frieza. Most of his time was spent talking about the androids and his trips to the past, as well as his most recent struggles.

"H-h-he blew up the earth?" Trunks didn't know witch one of them asked the question as he was staring intently at his plate. He had been very vague about Cell and Frieza so they hadn't known what those two could do, simply that they were evil and had been killed. The recent events with Babidi though he did go into detail.

"Yes. The Supreme Kai teleported me to the realm of the Kais before he did and gave me this sword" He nodded to the Z-sword strapped to his back. The girls were still masticating the whole planet destruction thing. The only people they knew who could do something like that were Amazo and Mr. Mxyzptlk. Not even Darkseid could do something like blow up a planet by himself.

"What happened after that?" Supergirl didn't want to think that Trunks did what she thought he did.

"I trained with the sword for a day. They needed more energy to resurrect Buu so they were traveling to another planet in a solar system nearby. When they reached the planet we teleported there and I killed them" The look that flashed through Trunks' faces was that of a cold blooded killer, a true Saiyan warrior. "The Supreme Kai took Buu's egg and I decided to go live in the other timeline. There was nothing left for me where I was."

The looks on the girls faces made Trunks realize what he had admitted to. "Listen, I know you guy are against killing. I'm not too fond of it myself. But in my world it was the only option we had against things like the androids"

"I understand" Supergirl assured him. "From what you told us you didn't have much of a choice, it was a last resort" Trunks decided not to mention his killing of Frieza's henchmen. He had no qualms about killing people who deserved it, but he would be respectful of their laws as long as he stayed there.

Which in a few minutes he'd find out would be forever.

The Atom walked through the doors of the JL food court. He searched it with his eyes before they fell on the three teenagers sitting at a far table. He made eye contact with them and motioned them to follow.

"I hope they give us some straight answers" Stargirl said while standing up. Trunks and Supergirl followed. The Atom led them to the command center, where there were more people than last time. Wonder Woman, Dr. Fate, Zatanna and Captain Atom were talking with J'onn. Dr. Fate and Zatanna looked particularly drained and exhausted. The Flash was slightly apart from them and he waved when he saw The Atom leading the three to the group.

Everyone turned and again all eyes were on Trunks. Zatanna looked at him appraisingly and Wonder Woman was sizing him up. Captain Atom had a neutral look, Flash had his constant half-smile and Dr. Fate had… a mask on. Trunks had gotten used to it by now so he simply stood with his hands in his pockets and tried not to blink.

"So J'onn what was up?" Supergirl asked while folding her arms.

"Ray is going to inform me right now" J'onn stated.

The Atom nodded at J'onn. "There was a dimensional rip right around were this kid said it was. I don't know how someone could create something like that but we're investigating. The rip was growing at a considerable rate but Zatanna and Dr. Fate were able to stop it."

"So that's it?" Stargirl interrupted.

Ray Palmer held his palm up "I wasn't finished. They were able to stop it growing but the rip is like a wound. It'll heal in time but until then it'll continue bleeding."

"And that means that more people may appear through the rip, like me." Trunks said in realization.

The Atom nodded. And J'onn took it from there.

"Contact the world governments and restrict that area. We should have constant vigilance on the area so that we can react to anything that comes out of the tear" J'onn turned his back to them "Do you have any estimates to how long it will take to close?"

"We don't have an idea right now. We'd have to observe the tear for a few days to measure the rate that its closing at" Said The Atom.

"Wait, what about me. How can I get back home?" Trunks asked before everyone dispersed.

"I'm afraid that you'll be stuck here" intoned Dr. Fate's ominous voice.

**I've always wanted to crossover DBZ and Justice League, so this is going to be my attempt. Note that this isn't the comics universe but the animated universe JL. I'm not really sure where it's heading but the plot wont follow the JLU plot except for in a few points. There will be DBZ villains appearing here and one DBZ character will join Trunks though that will probably be much later.  
**

**I definitely would appreciate a Beta so anyone who would like to volunteer contact me. **


	2. New Appendage

Trunks stood up in his bed, ignoring the tingly feeling that had built up in his spine since he arrived here yesterday. The news that he couldn't go back hadn't hit him as hard as he'd thought it would. Then again, he'd already lost everything, its not like he had anybody waiting for him in his world. Sure he'd wanted to go back and live in the timeline he created, but that was due to lack of other options.

Not to say he wasn't distraught that he might never see his friends again, but if the whole Dabura ordeal hadn't happened he would have probably never used the time machine again. It took to much energy to make just a single trip and wasn't worth the hassle. He might even be able to get used to this new earth, though there was still a lot to do for him to get used to it.

Kara and Courtney had helped him out yesterday and today with getting settled in and telling him a few basic things he'd need to know about this earth. The Justice League had given him a room on their watchtower and he'd taken a few books on earth history and geography. He'd spent most of his alone time reading through the books.

His alone time consisted of maybe three hours. He'd been given a tour of the truly massive watchtower and had met a few of the heroes. The ones he liked the most right now were The Flash and Wonder Woman. Flash was the definition of happy-go-lucky and was very hard not to like. Wonder Woman on the other hand had the warrior philosophy of his father but wasn't heartless and closed off like him, she held a lot of wisdom. The others he'd been able to talk to were nice enough, Ray Palmer in particular stood out to Trunks because of his scientific knowledge, Trunks would definitely have to pay him more than a few visits. Technologically this world was hard to pin down, they didn't have capsule technology but they had the means to create hover cars and such even if they weren't in use. Their spaceships were much sleeker than Frieza's or Goku's but he didn't know how they matched up speed wise.

There were some members that sort of grated on his nerves. The one called Green Arrow was a bit of an annoying ass and Orion was Vegeta without the power to back up his attitude. Then again he'd only spoken to either of the in passing so he couldn't judge them just yet. He had yet to meet the two most talked about members, Superman and Batman. Batman was in his city and Superman would return from a space mission the next day.

Kara and Courtney, Supergirl and Stargirl, were with him most of the time. He'd asked them how they had time to give him a tour. Their response was that the league didn't have shifts; everybody was technically on call. You could spend most of your days protecting your chosen city, never stepping foot on the watchtower and only directly assisting the league when they called upon you. In fact this was what Batman did, though he was called upon so often he was around the watchtower as much as anyone who lived there. The reason why a lot of heroes decided to stay and live on the watchtower was simply because vigilantism didn't pay the bills and the watchtower gave them free food and board. The daily protection of cities was left to the police, unaffiliated heroes and sidekicks (who were themselves reserve members). It helped focus league members on more serious crimes rather than going out for every bank robbery.

The tingly feeling in his spine grew and rushed down to his tailbone. It was starting to annoy him but he didn't want to get it checked up as it didn't bother him too much.

He was going to ask if he could join the league tomorrow. It seemed like the smartest idea, he'd already made some friends here and he was around technology. He had free food and a place to sleep, he just needed somewhere safe to train and he would be set for life.

He pulled the comforter over his chest and dropped back down in the bed, turning sideways and getting a view of his sword. The Z-sword was great for constant training; it was a substitute for weighted clothing. Thinking about training reminded him that he'd pledged to try the constant super saiyan training Gohan and Goku had done but he decided to put it off until he got settled.

Trunks woke up to the sound of his watch's alarm He groaned and stretched, hearing the wet pop of his bones, a sound that was music to his ears. He untangled himself from the bed sheets and cracked his neck.

His watch said five in the afternoon though it didn't really mean anything. For one it was set to the time in his dimension and more importantly he was in a space station floating above the earth, time of day didn't matter.

After a quick shower Trunks went to his closet, full of the clothes he decapsualized yesterday. There wasn't much variety; underwear and undershirts, a few jackets and pants and saiyan armor. After returning from the past and showing her the armor past Bulma had made his mother had taken to it as a hobby. It must have reminded her of Vegeta in some way. She'd made Trunks' favorite article of clothing, saiyan armor based on his father's when he was on namek: a blue jumpsuit with the white and yellow shoulder guard armor, similarly colored boots and white gloves.

His stomach grumbling brought him out of his musings and he quickly threw on some pants, a shit and a jacket. He strapped his sword to his back and left the room.

"Oh stop it Trunks" Squealed a giggling Courtney. They were walking toward the control tower and Trunks was imitating Green Arrows open gaping at Black Canary.

"I'm sorry but the guy just rubs me the wrong way" Trunks shrugged. It was fun to actually be normal and joke around with people.

"I know what you mean" Courtney said. "Kara's interacted with him more and said he's a bit of a creep."

"What can he do besides shoot arrows?" Trunks asked genuinely perplexed. He didn't look like a good martial artist and his bright green costume didn't allow for stealth.

Courtney shrugged. "He's rich"

"Talking about other league members behind their backs isn't exactly smiled upon" came a serious voice from their right.

Courtney looked up and reddened as she took on a chastised look. Trunks looked at the man who said it and immediately knew this was Superman. Besides the emblem on his chest, the way he carried himself with quiet dignity screamed leadership. Whie everything people said about the man reminded Trunks of Goku, this guy looked much more serious and smart, though Trunks could see a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Sorry Superman we didn't mean…"

"It's ok" he cut her off in a gentle tone. "Just try to keep it to a minimum even though I know there are some leaguers that are less than agreeable."

"You must be Trunks" he extended his hand out and Trunks shook it firmly. "I'm Superman"

"It's an honor to meet you. I've heard much about you" Trunks said politely.

Superman took the young boy in. From the way Kara spoke about he knew she was slightly infatuated with the boy. Looking into his eyes he looked trustful enough, though there was a cold streak in there that would need to be looked out for.

"How do you like the watchtower?" Trunks grinned.

"It's really cool actually. The cafeteria is excellent"

"Have you thought about what you're going to do?" Superman asked once the pleasantries were done with. Trunks nodded with a serious face.

"I want to join the league" Superman looked like he had been expecting this and looked to be mulling it over. Courtney gave Trunks a reassuring smile, none of them had really seen Trunks in action but she was sure he could be useful to the league.

"You do know you can continue staying here even without being a member" Superman told Trunks.

"it doesn't matter, it would be disrespectful of me to leech off your hospitality. Besides this is something I know I'm good at"

Superman nodded and smiled at him. "Well, lets get you through some tests"

"Hnn" Trunks grunted as he drove his fist into another opponent's gut, this one with a flaming green skull for a head. The enemy crumpled up and fell on his knees. He perked up his ears to sense for any more threats, this simulation was like nothing else Trunks had seen before, but the enemies and civilians being robots made his ki senses obsolete.

They'd been at it for thirty minutes, first sending in progressively stronger enemies and then switching to different scenarios to see how he worked under pressure. His sword was still sheathed to his back; he couldn't use lethal force so it was really just there to provide extra challenge to the workout as he needed to stop the reflex he'd built of using it as a crutch in battles. It had been something that even Gohan had pointed out when he'd had his first sword.

He kept himself alert to the vibrations of the ground and felt nothing. He flew up and hovered above the city, sensing for what could be coming next. He had yet to use ki attacks, sticking with superstrength and speed for now. The tingly feeling in his spine had become agitated when he'd begun this exercise and ignoring it added another layer of difficulty to the test, he would definitely have it checked out after finishing this up.

He heard a scream from a few blocks away and flew off in that direction. He was welcomed by the sight of a giant blob monster attacking cars and bystanders. This was definitely a change of pace. The blob had multiple tentacles sprouting from its sides and had no visible mouth or face. He swooped down and saved a woman and her baby from being eaten up by the giant blob. Putting her down a few meters away he turned to the gelatinous blob and inspected it. Punching it would probably not work but there was no harm in trying.

He fazed in front of the green blob and gave it an experimental punch. His hand was instantly engulfed and he struggled to pull it back. Using his feet as leverage proved to be a stupid idea as they too were sucked into the monster. He cursed his stupidity as that probably lost him sonme points.

Watching through a screen were a few dozen league members who wanted to see the new guy in action. At the forefront were the girls, Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn and a reluctant Batman.

"He's good" Wonder Woman stated. She found the purple haired kid to be likeable enough, and to see he was a skilled warrior made her itch to spar with him. To her left a silent Batman was staring blankly at the screen, ignoring the few looks Diana sent him. He was really a ridiculously stubborn man, she thought.

"He'll lose to the blob. He wasn't smart enough to switch up his strategy" Batman stated.

"Still Batman I think he'll be an asset to the league, especially with this dimensional tear we'll need to be watching over." Superman contested. He knew the only reason Bruce agreed to come to these training sessions was to asses the vulnerabilities of possible league members.

"What's he doing now?" asked someone from the back of the room.

Trunks groaned as the blob thing was sucking him in. He gave up and powered up a ki blast through his right hand, releasing the ball of energy within the giant beast. The ball blasted a hole through the Blobs chest, sending chunks of it flying off in all directions as Trunks was released. He was thrown back from the blast but quickly collected himself in midair. Turning to face the blob that was repairing the hole in its chest, he thought up a strategy only to be deterred by a scream behind him.

Turning around he saw a fleet of humanoid robots attacking the city. They had Rocket launchers and machine guns for arms with otherwise sleek metallic bodies. Trunks grinned at this and used a technique he'd never really though valuable.

He crouched down midair and joined his hands at his solar plexus. "MULTI-FORM!"

His body became blurry and unfocused as one Trunks split into two. One of them flew at the fleet of robots while the other turned back to the blob.

The Trunks attacking the robots unsheathed his sword and went to work. In the blink of an eye a few precise slices of the heavenly blade cut through and decimated all but one of the robots, spraying the floor with bolts and pieces as the only surviving robot was left in the middle of all the carnage. Trunks stared down the final robot, which went to blast him with its machine gun. Trunks flew directly at it, his sword dragging on the floor and the bullets from the machine gun bouncing off his body as he came up on the machine and sliced its head off.

Meanwhile the Trunks assigned to the blob touched down on the ground directly below the mass of tentacles, getting a good angle he collected some 0f his ki and used it in one big burst to push it upwards to the sky. The blob almost stayed stuck to the street but Trunks' push was too powerful as it flew upwards with a loud plopping. When it was high in the sky Trunks floated up to make sure he didn't get any buildings before powering up a ki blast in between his hands. He put his palms side by side and as the helpless blob began to fall he released a ball of ki slightly bigger than the massive blob.

The ki ball engulfed the blob and exploded in a rush of smoke which Trunks tried to keep under control so as to not have it spread too far, he knew they'd give points for cleanliness after all.

His work done he dropped back down to the slightly battered concrete. The other Trunks sheathed his sword and fazed in front of his double, merging back into one being.

In the observation room a group of very impressed and slightly shocked justice leaguers sat in silence.

"He's definitely in" Flash said, awed at the efficiency with which the new kid took care of a training simulation even Superman would have trouble with.

"He still needs to pass the written test" Superman said absently.

"We shouldn't be that surprised" Said Courtney.

"I guess so, he did talk about blowing up planets" Kara agreed.

Everyone turned to them in that instant and Kara realized her mistake. She quickly went to cover it up "He said a villain in his world blew the earth up. Not that he blew up planets" though after seeing that display part of her was thinking that he could.

Superman turned back from her and spoke into a microphone. "Ok Trunks that's enough. Go to the next room for a written test"

The demi-saiyan nodded, the city he was in suddenly shifted and he was in a small bare room with a door to the right. He went through it and found a simple classroom with a desk and a blackboard. On the desk were a paper and a pencil.

The test was rather easy. There was a section that tested his cognitive abilities and general knowledge, that part he aced. Another section was on recent history and conflicts between countries which he left blank for obvious reasons. The questions on moral dilemmas and the like were the most challenging for Trunks as he didn't know how the league would _like_ him to answer a few or if they'd know he'd been lying. In the end he decided to be honest.

"…he failed the history and current events section of the test, but that's to be expected. From the first part I can attest that he is of above average intelligence." Mr. Terrific reported. It was his job to go through the tests for new league applicants.

"What about the other section?" Superman asked. The seven original league members sat around a circular table listening to Mr. Terrific's report. In the end it would come to a vote to see if Trunks would join the league.

"I couldn't gleam any lies from the way he answered; he has good moral fiber though he doesn't have any qualms against killing" This didn't sit well with a few league members, mostly Superman, Batman and Green Lantern.

"Let me see" Batman commanded. Mr. Terrific passed him the test. The final section, the one that tested a potential league members moral fiber, was the most important one. While many thought it was crap, after all you just had to lie your way through it, it was all written questions. With geniuses such as Batman and Mr. Terrific on the team it was quite easy to notice if anyone was being dishonest and to see through their real intentions.

"Well, what do you think Bruce?" Superman asked.

"He doesn't seem like the gritty idiot type" Batman stated simply.

"From what I've seen of him he is decent and has a warrior's heart" Wonder Woman put in.

"He's a cool kid!" Flash said cheerfully.

The others didn't have anything to say so they quickly went to a vote.

Batman voted yes. Having such a powerful being unchecked would be irresponsible and dangerous on their part with all the players running around that would take advantage of someone like that. The rest of the league voted yes for different reasons.

"Well its settled then. Mr. Terrific and I will go wrap this up" Superman said as everyone stood up from the table.

"Clark, we might need to discuss some discoveries I made about this little tear" Batman said while stepping out.

"You know Bruce, a woman's outlook might be helpful" Diana told him. The caped crusader simply looked at her with a neutral frown for a few seconds. "It might" he admitted before making his exit with his cape billowing behind him.

"He's a stubborn one isn't he" Shayera said to Diana. Their relationship was still a bit strained after the Thanagarian invasion, though it wasn't as akward as Shayera's relationship with John Stewart.

"I like a challenge" was all the Amazonian princess said.

"So Trunks, what will you be calling yourself?" Kara asked playfully as they waited for the meeting to end. Trunks, Kara and Courtney were leaning against a wall next to a window waiting for the door to the meeting room to open.

Trunks looked perplexed "What do you mean?"

"You know; your superhero name, plus the costume. To keep your identity secret" Supergirl said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why would I need a secret identity?"

"Well if you ever want to hang around somewhere on earth without people bothering you you'll need a secret identity. Though your hair will be a problem" Courtney said as she took one of the lavender locks in her hand and inspected it with a frown. "You'll probably need a cowl or something"

Trunks swept his hair back. "Neither of you cover up your hair. Heck Kara's costume is just a skirt, a cape and a t-shirt, how is that a disguise?"

Kara reddened. "I'll have you know this is a perfect disguise. I've never been recognized when I go out in the city"

"How does that work? You don't wear a mask or anything. How do people not recognize you?"

Kara looked like she had never given it a thought before. "I dunno" she shrugged it off. "But don't change the topic, you need to think up a cool name cause it'll stick with you forever" she said melodramatically.

Courtney nodded wisely in agreement. "I've never heard of a cape that got to change their name. If you start out as The Whizzer there's nothing you can do to change it"

Trunks rolled his eyes knowing they were playing with him "I'll think of something…" he trailed off as he looked out the window, getting a perfect view of the earth below. It was funny that through all his adventures he'd never seen it from space before. The almost glowing curvature of the planet contrasted beautifully with the unforgiving black expanse of space. It really was a breathtaking view. His eyes traveled upward noting the weirdly shaped landmasses, _Europe, _looking just like in the map. He wondered how his own earth would have compared to this one when observed from space.

His eyes drifted higher until he came across an almost opaque little satellite. Trunks' pupils dilated and the insisted tingle up his spine became a raging itch. It took his logical mind a few seconds to register that _that _was the moon and realize what that meant.

When he had been in the planet of the kais and seen a moon for the first time in his life he had been entranced by the three orbs that could be seen in broad daylight. He remembered he had felt a small itch then but he had forgotten all about it because of the much more important matter of revenge.

And now it all made sense. His tail had been cut off at childbirth, he never really understood why his mother had done it, a saiyan's tail was an integral part of their being and with the moon gone there was no danger in having it. He had never asked his mother why she removed it, but past Bulma had said that it was so Trunks could fit in. In a world were anthropomorphic pigs and three eyed men weren't given second looks Trunks didn't really buy that.

As scant as it was the moonlight filled his blue eyes, which themselves became a mirror image of the heavenly body. Trunks could feel a beast growling within him and every nerve ending in his body shook with power. His rational mind was fighting for control over the beast that had been caged for too long. His mouth watered and he subconsciously passed his tongue through his now razor sharp canines.

"Trunks…Trunks….earth to Trunks" Kara snapped her fingers in his face trying to get his attention. Courtney looked at his eyes curiously and she could see that they had lost focus. Gazing out the window all she could see was the earth and the moon. _Why would that make him space out like that?_

"Something's happened to him" Courtney pointed at Trunks' glazed eyes and Kara frowned.

"Wha-"

"Hey girls I'm going to need to steal Trunks for a minute" Superman walked up to them with the rest of the original seven and Mr. Terrific.

"There's something wrong with him Superman" Courtney told him. The Man of Steel furrowed his brow and walked up to the young hybrid who was staring out through the window.

"His eyes are unfocused. He's in a trance" he diagnosed. "J'onn"

J'onn walked up and everybody else except Batman inched closer to see what would happen. The Martian stood behind Trunks and put his hand on the back of Trunks' head and closed his eyes in concentration.

The first thing he saw was the moon high above, shining with more intensity than it had ever done in real life. He could make out every crater and crack on its surface. It looked many times more beautiful than he'd ever seen it. The ethereal light it glowed with was not natural.

A loud roar brought his attention downward. On top of a jagged cliff, amongst hundreds of barren mountains, stood a beast of epic proportion; J'onn immediately thought that Grodd had something to do with this, but corrected his assessment upon further inspection. Gorilla Grodd was in prison, he had been caught the same day the tear had opened, and this was no ape, this was a monkey. It was a giant fifty foot behemoth of a monkey to be exact, brown fur and gargantuan muscles rippled as it let out a mighty roar, its long tail knocking over mountains as it swished from side to side. Its long snout protruded outward and its razor sharp teeth glinted in the moonlight. Its body was stout relative to its size.

The giant beast was roaring at the moon like a wolf would howl at it. In that instant J'onn understood.

He exited Trunks' mind and immediately tackled him to the ground. They fell to the floor in a heap. J'onn picked himself up and everyone else crowded around Trunks in a semi-circle.

"What happened?" asked a worried Kara.

"There is a beast within him"

"A beast?" it was John Stewart who asked.

"It is a…part of him, it had been repressed"

"Are we in danger J'onn?" questioned a wary Wonder Woman.

The Martian shook his head. While inside Trunks' mind he could tell the teenager was fighting for control over the beast; now that he was away from direct moonlight he seemed to be winning the struggle for his mind.

Trunks was indeed fighting the Oozaru that had been trapped for eighteen years inside his body. He had a few things on his side, the lack of a tail plus the beast lying dormant for so many years made it weak; now that he wasn't in direct moonlight he could fight off the more base elements of his psyche and get a hold of himself.

He picked himself off the floor to meet the guarded gazes of the Justice League. He went to open his mouth, but instead of words came a grunt of pain. He doubled over to his knees and brought his hands to his backside. The itch had become searing pain, localized to his tailbone. He gritted his teeth and dug his nails into his palm drawing blood.

"Arghh!" it became too much and he began rolling around on the floor, the sword strapped to his back pushing uncomfortably into his side every so often.

"We should do something!" said a panicked Courtney who was torn between helping Trunks and standing her ground.

"NO!" Trunks growled out, spittle flying out his mouth. He closed his eyes and concentrated in ignoring the pain. He had received hundreds of beatings worse than this damn it, he had _died,_ this should be nothing.

He ignored the pain enough to get off his knees.

"Its n-nothing t-to be w-worried about" he gasped out through gritted teeth. He could feel the climax coming and shut his eyes as he felt a buildup of ligaments trying to break the skin of his lower back.

"Trunks what is it?" Kara stepped up from the semicircle.

At that moment the tip of his tail broke through his skin and shot out like a jet, making a hole through his pants in the process. Everyone stepped back, looking at the new appendage with trepidation. Trunks gave a relieved sigh. He took a step forward but lost his balance and fell face first, being propped up by each shoulder by Green Lantern and Hawkgirl.

"It's just my tail" he said with a weak smile

"Ready there monkey boy?" asked Green Lantern John Stewart.

Trunks nodded as they both stepped into the teleportation pads. He had chosen his fathers saiyan armor as his costume, only needing to tear out a little hole for his tail. This was his first mission as a member of the Justice League; he had been attached to a senior member for the time being to learn the ropes.

The incident with his tail earlier today had been awkward at the beginning but Trunks counted it as a blessing. His tail was something that connected him to his heritage, his saiyan blood that had been neglected for too long. He did mind that a lot of people said it looked impossibly cute, that ended with them trying to touch it and him whimpering on the floor.

His tail was very sensitive, incredibly sensitive. Not to mention that until a few hours ago he couldn't even walk properly as he couldn't gain his balance. It was still a problem to take control of the extra appendage, he remembered embarrassedly as it had tried to wrap around Kara's waist.

He knew though that if he trained it well enough, this tail could be an asset. He remembered vaguely Gohan mentioning to him that his father had overcome the sensitivity of his tail and could even control his Oozaru state. Trunks was certain that he could do the same.

He had told the leaguers who were present when his tail grew back about the Oozaru transformation. None of them had been horrified thankfully; Superman even said that they could do something to help him.

Right now he was concentrating on his first mission out on this new earth, his first mission as a bona fide superhero. He smirked as he swirled the name he had chosen inside his head, embedding it into his psyche. He didn't know were he'd gotten the name from; he had been preoccupied with not naming himself something stupid like Saiyanman or The Monkey King when the name just popped up from somewhere in the recesses of his mind.

From now on his name was Captain Ginyu.

**Mappadouji- Thanks! I hope to make the romance progress slowly though I will admit that I'm not the best at writing it. The Old Kai will probably make an appearance though right now I;m not sure when, it'll probably be much later in the story. **


End file.
